


Alchemy

by rejectbaboon



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: BAMF Merlin, Gen, Sad Merlin, evil Morgana, regretful Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 04:12:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rejectbaboon/pseuds/rejectbaboon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Morgana plays nice in front of the court, hiding her dark intentions behind a veil of innocence, Merlin watches her, knowing her true intentions and also, that he is, in part, guilty for what she has become..nontheless, Destiny must take it's course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alchemy

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, another poem..hope you'll like it! I haven't had much success *translated: no success at all* with my other poem so I don't know why I bothered posting this one as well..but,oh, well..

You can walk away with steps so silent,

A cloud-white face, with hidden signs of sadness

And blood-filled lips that try to smile and fail,

With emerald eyes that have the power to veil.

I'll watch the leaves stick to your heels..

 

You look into my eyes and wish me harm,

You hope to crush me while you emanate charm.

As silent as your steps may be on rain filled earth,

The passer will be fooled, as you can hurt..

 

You hurt in many ways but most of all,

For me, only your presence in my thoughts can do great harm,

Encompassing my soul in waves of guilt..

Oh, the bitter flavoured hemlock that made you fall..

My hands that helped your darkness build.

 

You hurt us with the alchemy of your eyes,

From emerald to gold and back again,just like my own.

What guilt I have, I'll hide behind my heart

Because your tainted sun I have to thwart,

And send it once again towards the skies.

 

But..there is no fault for you or I or him,

We are just puppets on the strings of fate,

Whatever they desire and the Gods' whims,

The entangled threads the Parcae weaved for us,

Which slowly made our bonds of friendship dim.

 

What bitter tears of sorrow will seep into my skin at night,

And nightmares filled with demons with your face,

In the warm rays of daylight there'll be no trace,

Nor hollowness or guilt shall fill my sight, because,

There is no point in lying to myself..

when knowing that for him and for his crown,

I'll gladly kill you once again, and again..and again,

Until this damned Earth will drown.


End file.
